1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a prediction method of photolithography line fabrication, in particular, to a prediction method of near field photolithography line fabrication by using the combination of Taguchi method and neural network to build a Taguchi neural network that requires fewer experimental frequency, shorter prediction time and higher prediction accuracy.
2. Description of Related Art
The core technique and process parameters of near field photolithography line fabrication are very complicated and its experiment consumes considerable time and cost. Furthermore, the theoretical model of near field photolithography line fabrication is also very complicated. Therefore, the conventional technique often makes use of the parameter design method developed by Professor Genichi Taguchi to find the optimal conditions for setting the parameters and perform analysis with the disposition of orthogonal arrays, smaller the better (STB), larger the better (LTB) and signal-to-noise (SN) ratio. However, the experimental frequency is high and the simulation time is long. Hence, the method has few industrial applications.